Vault That Borderline!
Vault That Borderline! is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Tsubasa, Julia, Sayoko, Yuriko and Mizuki. The original song is written as well as composed by LindaAI-CUE. Track List #Flooding #Vault That Borderline! Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Motto tooku dokomade nobiru Oikaketeku hikouki kumo o Massugu Kyou mo mada ne todokanai keredo Ashita wa tabun oitsukeru kana Sou omou yo Onnaji yume Kanaete yukitai Kizuiteiru kara Ano sora ni mukatte Kunisakai no sono saki e Kakedashite yuku omoikkiri Anata o mezashite Tsutaetai yo (tsutaetai yo) Daisuki da to It's Love! Mukaiau sono hi made daiji ni shitai True Word Nando mo hanareta yoru erande kitakedo Mabushi asa issho ni mitai! Sou negau yo Tsunagaru RAIN Nobashi teku mukou e Tadotte yukitai Ano kaze no mukou e Kunisakai o tobikoete Takanaru kodou kikoetara anata o sagashite Todoketai yo (todoketai yo) Wasurenai to itsumo Kotoba kawaseru kyori e Chikadzuite yuku Bloom word Ima atsuku Kaoru hikari ga Mau sekai Mie hajimeru Mada, soko ni Kabe wa aru kedo Mou, heiki Tobikoeru Ano sora ni mukatte… Ano kaze no mukou e Kunisakai no sono saki e Afureru hodo no natsu no hana mirai o sakasete Kawatteku yo (kawatteku yo) Daisuki da to itsuka Te o tsunagu sono toki wa sunao na omoi dake Mayowazu utae Prime word Vault That Borderline! Vault that borderline! (Vault that borderline!) Mou soko made chikadzui teru (Vault that borderline!) Nanimokamo ga kawaru shunkan e (Vault that borderline!) Hajimete no namida hajimete no yorokobi (Vault that borderline!) Hajimete no madoi soshite itami sae (Vault that borderline!) Meguri aitai (Vault that borderline!) Te o tsunagitai (Vault that borderline!) Dakishime aitai Ima sugu Vault That Borderline! |-| Kanji= もっと遠く　どこまで伸びる 追いかけてく　飛行機雲を まっすぐ 今日もまだね　届かないけれど 明日はたぶん　追いつけるかな そう思うよ おんなじ夢 叶えてゆきたい 気づいているから あの空に向かって 国境のその先へ 駆けだしてゆく思いっきり あなたを目指して 伝えたいよ（伝えたいよ） 大好きだと It's Love! 向かい合うその日まで大事にしたい　True Word 何度も離れた夜　選んできたけど まぶしい朝　一緒に見たい！ そう願うよ 繋がるライン 伸ばしてくむこうへ 辿ってゆきたい あの風の向こうへ 国境を飛び越えて 高鳴る鼓動聞こえたら　アナタを探して 届けたいよ（届けたいよ） 忘れないといつも 言葉交わせる距離へ 近づいてゆく Bloom word いま熱く 薫る光が 舞う世界 見えはじめる まだ、そこに 壁はあるけど もう、平気 飛び越える あの空に向かって… あの風の向こうへ 国境のその先へ あふれるほどの夏の花 未来を咲かせて 変わってくよ（変わってくよ） 大好きだといつか 手をつなぐその時は素直な想いだけ 迷わず歌え　Prime word Vault That Borderline! Vault that borderline! (Vault that borderline!) もうそこまで近づいてる (Vault that borderline!) なにもかもが変わる瞬間へ (Vault that borderline!) はじめての涙 はじめての悦び (Vault that borderline!) はじめての惑い そして痛みさえ (Vault that borderline!) 巡り合いたい (Vault that borderline!) 手を繋ぎたい (Vault that borderline!) 抱きしめ合いたい 今すぐ　Vault That Borderline! |-| English= Stretching further away A vapor trail I'm chasing Straight ahead Although we can't reach it today I wonder if we'll catch it tomorrow? I think so! I want to make the dream we all have come true. Because I've realized it Toward that sky To the end of the borderline I'm decisively running ahead, Heading for you I want to tell you (I want to tell you) I love you, and It's Love! Until the day we face each other, I want to keep these feelings dear, True Word Even though we chose different nights many and many times I want to see the dazzling morning with you! That's my wish An interconnected line Stretches far ahead I want to follow it Across that wind Crossing over that borderline Hearing to your beating heart, I'll search for you I want to reach you (I want to reach you) Don't forget it Everytime we exchange words The distance between us shortens, Bloom word Now, it gets hotter That light's scent The dancing world I can see it Over there Even though the wall still exists Everything's fine Vault it Across that sky... Across that wind To the tip of the borderline Overflowing flowers of summer make the future bloom It's changing (It's changing) It's love, and someday When our hands connect, with only honest feelings With no doubt, let's sing, Prime word Vault That Borderline! (Vault that borderline!) (Vault that borderline!) We're already getting closer to that point (Vault that borderline!) In the instant something changes (Vault that borderline!) Our first tear, our first joy (Vault that borderline!) Our first doubt, and even our first pain (Vault that borderline!) I want to meet you (Vault that borderline!) I want to hold your hand (Vault that borderline!) I want to hug each other Right now, Vault That Borderline! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4 Original CD (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki, Julia, Sayoko Takayama, Yuriko Nanao and Mizuki Makabe)